Une nouvelle année : Toujours douze mois, de meilleures possibilités !
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Une année supplémentaire de la vie quotidienne de Stiles et Derek. Les deux partis sont toujours d'accord et encore plus en forme !
1. janvier : c'est parti pour la nouvelle

**Note : Me revoilà avec la troisième saison des aventures quotidiennes de Stiles et Derek ! J'espère que cette nouvelle saison vous plaira autant que les 2 premières ! Je vous remercie tous de suivre cette petite série, cela me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Au menu, toujours du romantisme et de l'humour !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer (valable pour toute la série) : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **janvier : c'est parti pour la nouvelle année !**

Faisant les cent pas dans la grande pièce majeure du loft, il grommela contre son amant. Un dernier regard à l'heure sur son portable lui indiquait que son loup garou avait très exactement deux minutes et vingt cinq secondes de retard.

Ce qui était inadmissible.

Le coupable apparut enfin dans la pièce, un sourcil levé alors qu'il remontait les manches de son pull.

\- Te voilà enfin !

\- Ah ? Tu m'attendais ?

\- Mais oui ! Je t'ai convoqué à une séance ! _Affirma Stiles tout en tirant son amant par la main pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé._

\- Convoqué ? _Répéta le loup un peu perdu._

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Derek observa son amant, cherchant dans sa mémoire une quelconque convocation pour il ne savait quoi. Et non rien ne lui revenait. Les poubelles étaient bien sorties –il l'avait fait lui-même la veille au soir- le lit était fait, le ménage aussi, les courses aussi.

Non il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Il chercha plus loin et tout d'un coup la panique envahie ses veines. Une date ? Il n'avait quand même pas oublié une date ? Aujourd'hui ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne de la meute, ni de la famille. Ce n'était pas non plus leur anniversaire de rencontre ou même de mise en couple ou d'emménagement –non ça Stiles lui avait fait fêter d'une manière inoubliable.

Rassuré, ses épaules se détendirent tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canapé.

Donc non. Aucune convocation à son actif.

\- Derek !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une convocation.

\- Vraiment ? _S'enquit Stiles._ Bon d'accord alors j'ai dû oublier mais ce n'est pas grave je t'en parle maintenant. Derek Hale tu es convoqué en cet instant présent pour une séance particulière.

\- Oh tu veux faire l'amour sur la table basse ?

\- Oui. Quoi ! Que ! Non non ! Enfin si mais ce n'est l'objet de la séance.

Le brun s'amusa de la réaction de son amant et croisa les bras sur son torse attendant de quoi il en retournait, parce qu'avec Stiles il fallait toujours se méfier.

\- Alors voilà, j'ai fait une liste de ce que je souhaiterai faire cette année avec toi. D'accord ?

Le loup hocha simplement la tête et attendit la suite.

\- Bon. Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

\- Stiles…

\- Oui oui je sais tu m'aimes comme un fou furieux et tu zigouillerais celui ou celle qui dirait le contraire ! Mais sache Derek Hale que si tu tues quelqu'un je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre pour les visites conjugales !

\- Stiles…

\- Nan mais c'est vrai ! Je pourrais toujours venir te voir au parloir et raconter les bêtises de la meute mais je suis en train de me dire que la couleur orange ne t'irait pas du tout au teint ! T'es carrément plus sexy en sombre !

\- Stiles !

\- Oui ?

\- La liste ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Le plus jeune se releva sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche arrière de jean. Il prit un grand bol d'air et commença sa tirade.

\- Donc bon cette année j'ai décidé de prendre des bonnes résolutions et de faire des projets et Derek Hale tu n'as d'autres choix que de les tenir avec moi. _Récita le châtain en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant_. Bien. Premièrement, pitié j'ai besoin de manger plus de frites bouclées ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé et crois-moi je vais commettre un meurtre si ça continue !

Amusé le loup se contentant d'hocher à nouveau la tête. Cette première résolution allait être facile à tenir, par contre il connaissait très bien son compagnon et il sentait bien la suite à venir…

\- Deuxièmement. On peut refaire la déco du loft ? Enfin de la salle de bain surtout. Pas que j'aime me doucher à côté de certaines fissures ou d'un pommeau de douche assez rouillé mais je sais que tu es bricoleur et je rêve de te voir installer une baignoire jacuzzi. Et oui on a la place j'ai calculé, ne doute pas de moi comme ça Mister Wolf. _Annonça Stiles regardant le loup par-dessus son papier._ Mais c'est vrai quoi. Toi qui joue le rôle du bricoleur en tenue sexy de jean et débardeur moulant blanc…

\- Stiles.

\- T'imagines ce qu'on pourrait faire dans cette baignoire ? Merde quoi ! T'es trop sexy pour être réel !

\- Stiles.

\- Hum ? _Gémit son amant perdu dans ses pensées perverses._

\- Focus. Liste.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua vivement sa tête, chassant les dernières idées salaces de sa tête, quoique pas trop loin vu le sourire malicieux en coin qu'il adresse au brun.

\- Bien. Bien. Troisièmement. Un voyage.

\- Où ?

\- Hawaii ? _Répondit une toute petite voix._

\- Vraiment Hawaii ?

\- S'il te plait !

\- Tu veux vraiment voir le tournage de la dernière saison c'est ça hein ?

\- Peut-être.

Derek décroisa les bras et les ouvrit en grand, incitant son amant à venir se poser à côté de lui. Stiles ne se fit pas prier, et atterrit lourdement sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- D'autres résolutions sur ta liste ? _Demanda Derek en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, mordillant la chair._

\- Non… Non... Hm pas pour l'instant.

\- D'accord. Parce que moi j'en ai une.

\- Oh ?

\- Hm Hm. Te faire l'amour sur la table basse.

\- Oooh !

Stiles lâcha le bout de papier de ses mains pour s'accrocher au cou de Derek, tandis que ce dernier le portait pour venir l'allonger sur la table basse.

Oui vraiment cette nouvelle année s'annonçait pleine de bonnes résolutions.

* * *

Chu chu !


	2. février : je reste emmitouflé !

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de février !**

 **Toujours de l'amour, de l'humour et du Stiles surtout ! =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **février : je reste emmitouflé !**

Totalement bienheureux dans son cocon, il ne se souciait plus de rien.

Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter de cet amour partagé. Des semaines qu'il n'était pas resté avec eux. Cela faisait tellement de bien de les retrouver. Comme si il ne les avait jamais quittés.

Poussant un gémissement encore plus profond de contentement, il s'étira, craquant chaque muscle, de ses orteils à ses doigts. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux au monde que de se pelotonner contre son oreiller.

Il était là caché de tout le reste, ne se préoccupant de plus aucun des habitants de l'appartement. Et c'était là son but. Ne faisant même plus attention à son téléphone ou à son ordinateur !

Tandis qu'il savourait pleinement son activité favorite. Car oui pour lui il s'agissait d'une activité comme une autre. Il n'entendit pas les pas résonner dans le loft, ni même une présence s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

Le matelas s'affaissa et un gémissement plaintif résonna dans son cocon. Qui osait venir le déranger dans sa plénitude ? Et en plus on essayait de le dérouler ? Ah non hors de question !

Poussant un grognement, il crispa ses mains autour de la couette, pour inciter la personne dérangeante à le laisser tranquille. Un ricanement grave le fit perdre une des poignes sur le coton doux et l'air s'infiltra rapidement dans la première couche.

Il commença à gigoter pour tenter de faire fuir l'assaillant mais non rien à faire, le perturbateur de sommeil bienfaisant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Mais pourquoi on venait l'embêter ! Si au moins ça pouvait se transformer en séance câlin mais là l'adversaire préférait largement l'embêter. Surtout qu'il venait de passer à l'offensive en retirant une deuxième couche de couette autour de lui.

\- Stiles.

Oh oh. On passait à la manière forte maintenant ? Même cette voix grave et sensuelle ne réussira pas à le sortir de là où il était hors de question !

\- Allez sors de là sinon je ne pourrais pas te montrer ce que j'ai.

Ah ? Stratégie de chantage enclenchée. Pas de soucis, il ne répondrait pas, laissant le silence planer.

Un grognement étouffé lui parvint et le son des pas s'éloignant lui indiqua que la victoire était proche, vraiment très proche ! Un sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il réajustait ses jambes et son corps dans son cocon, un choc lui coupa le souffle.

Le traître venait de le chevaucher un grand coup ! Aucune pitié maintenant ! Il se débattit secouant ses jambes, défaisant par la même occasion la matière duveteuse et laissant sa tête apparaître.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot de protestation, deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et il ne put s'empêcher de participer au baiser, poussant même un gémissement de satisfaction.

Bon d'accord. L'adversaire pouvait avoir des arguments de taille.

\- Alors maintenant que j'ai ton attention.

Le plus jeune sourit découvrant ses dents tandis qu'il laissa ses bras sortir de son cocon pour les placer sur les cuisses le surplombant, assenant de légères caresses… pour le moment bien sur.

Le brun se saisit d'un sachet posé à terre et Stiles en profita alors pour passer ses mains sur la peau apparaissant sous ses yeux. C'était juste parfait de voir un tee-shirt se relever face à ce geste et de voir tous ses muscles tendus. Il se lécha les lèvres pendant que ses mains approfondissaient son exploration.

Le rire rauque revint en force alors que le sachet à la délicieuse odeur était posé juste à côté de sa tête.

\- C'est quoi ? _Prononça-t-il enfin en tournant la tête._

\- Oh le burrito se décide enfin à parler ?

Un magnifique tirage de langue apparut au loup et ce dernier ne se départit pas de son sourire, se penchant un peu plus en avant.

\- Fais attention Stiles, je peux faire tout un tas de choses avec une si belle langue.

Soit. L'adversaire avait vraiment de très bons arguments et il commençait à avoir un peu chaud sous la couette.

Ses mains s'étaient arrêtées de parcourir la peau pour retrouver leurs premières places, sur les cuisses tout aussi musclées. Le regard brillant et appelant, il fit comprendre à son loup ce qu'il souhaitait.

Après un léger baiser plus tard que voulu bien lui accorder son amant, il s'intéressa au contenu du sachet, reconnaissant petit à petit l'odeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la révélation.

\- Tu m'as acheté des frites bouclées !

\- Elles seront à toi quand tu te décideras à sortir de ta prison. _Se moqua le loup en se levant et reprenant le sac par la même occasion._

\- Traître ! Et d'abord ce n'était pas une prison c'était un cocon bien chaud !

\- Si tu le dis ! Allez viens manger et je vais te monter comment te garder au chaud moi~

Ni une ni deux, Stiles sortit du lit et de la couette, la balançant à travers la chambre suivant le brun qui sortait de la pièce.

Il n'allait surement pas faire attendre son repas et son bienfaiteur de chaleur ! Surtout qu'il connaissait très bien la méthode de Derek et celle-ci lui plaisait particulièrement~

* * *

Chu chu !


	3. mars : Relax !

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de mars !**

 **Avec un jour de décalage étant donné le weekend chargé que j'ai eu ! =)**

 **Toujours de l'humour et surtout du Stiles !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **mars : Relax !**

\- OH MON DIEU C'ETAIT LE MEILLEUR CONCERT DE MA VIE !

Stiles criait et trépignait presque dans la voiture tandis que Derek conduisait pour les ramener chez eux.

\- C'ETAIT JUSTE WAOUUUH QUOIII !

Le brun s'amusait de voir son amant aussi enjoué, par contre il s'amusait moins de le voir sauter sur son siège, heureusement que la ceinture de sécurité était là sinon il était sur qu'il se serait déjà fracassé le crâne contre le pare-brise.

\- Le rappel était juste magique ! T'as vu un peu ce solo de guitare et cette voix ? Oh mon dieu cette voix est tellement sensuelle ! J'ai failli avoir un orgasme quoi !

Euh pardon ?

Sous la surprise des propos de son amant, le loup quitta la route des yeux pour le regarder lui. Stiles était totalement surexcité – comme après le sexe à vrai dire. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa chemise un peu ouverte sur son torse, les yeux pétillants et ce sourire qui pourrait faire tomber n'importe qui fou amoureux de lui en deux secondes.

Ca n'allait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout du tout.

Machinalement, le brun passa une vitesse et accéléra. La vraie raison étant ses nerfs qui commençaient à palpiter aux révélations du châtain.

Un orgasme rien que ça ?

\- C'est pas possible de chanter aussi bien ! Et pis sa tenue rock là tout en cuir !

Du cuir ? Mais lui aussi portait du cuir ! Qu'est ce que ce chanteur apportait de plus que lui ? Soit, il admettait qu'il chantait vraiment bien, de là à avoir un orgasme : toujours pas.

\- Ses bras musclés et tout ce corps qui bougeait en rythme de la musique ! J'ai cru qu'il allait faire l'amour à sa guitare quoi ! Ouais nan ce mec est quand un sexe sur…

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase.

\- Hein ?

\- Si tu finis cette phrase. Je te dépose au bord de la route en pleine nuit et tu rentres à pieds.

Ebahit, le plus jeune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas vraiment sur d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Son amant voulait l'abandonner sur la route ?

\- Bien. _Dit Derek en relâchant la pression de ses mains sur le volant._

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent jusqu'à ce que Stiles réagisse enfin. Il passa la ceinture de sécurité dans son dos de manière à pouvoir se tourner sur le côté et se pencher au plus près du loup.

\- Monsieur Sourwolf est jaloux ?

\- Non.

Réponse trop rapide, il le savait et Stiles jubilait de cette réponse. Il repassa une vitesse, accélérant une nouvelle fois. Il ferait mieux de ne pas se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse, même si la route était déserte à cette heure-ci.

\- Oh si tu es jaloux. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait bouillir ? La voix sensuelle ?

Un grognement bien distinct sortit de la gorge du loup, satisfaisant au plus haut point le plus jeune qui continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ou alors le cuir ?

Nouveau grognement cette fois-ci plus intense.

\- Non c'est surement ce corps musclé et sculpté dans la glace qui bouge au rythme de la musique dans des mouvements sensuels~

En plus du grognement, il put voir les mains se resserrer autour du volant, les jointures du loup devenant blanches.

\- A moins que cela ne soit dû aux fantasmes et rêves assez torride que je fais souvent sur lui en ce moment ?

Là, s'en fut trop pour Derek qui freina un grand coup et se gara sur le bas côté, se tournant vers son amant qui lui ne se départait pas de son sourire.

Dans un mouvement ample malgré le regard sévère, le brun lui enleva la ceinture de sécurité et le fit basculer sur ses jambes en quelques secondes à peine. Stiles ne se plaignit même du fait d'avoir le dos écrasé contre le volant, tant que son torse était complètement collé à son amant.

Ce dernier lui prit le menton entre les doigts et l'embrassa comma jamais. A la fois sauvagement, sensuellement et amoureusement, lui mordillant les lèvres la langue, jouant avec celles-ci. Stiles en était plus que ravi et se perdait dans le baiser.

Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle pour le plus jeune dont les pupilles s'étaient complète dilatées sous la tension sexuelle qui s'accumulait dans ses veines.

Néanmoins il se mit à sourire pendant que ses bras se crochetaient autour du cou du loup.

\- J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux.

Pour seule réponse Derek grogna et cacha sa tête dans le cou du châtain, commençant à mordiller la peau.

\- Oh oh ! On va avoir du sexe dans la voiture ? Si j'avais su je t'aurai provoqué plus tôt !

Le brun mordit la peau un peu plus fort faisant gémir Stiles qui débuta des mouvements de hanches, sentant son loup à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Alors que les mains se faisaient plus aventureuses et les gémissements plus intenses, de légers coups contre la vitre les surprit ainsi que la voix accompagnant ce mouvement.

\- Merci de sortir du véhicule et de présenter les papiers, vous avez été flashé au dessus de la vitesse autorisée.

Et merde !

Stiles rit contre son amant alors que Derek gémissait.

Ouais. Le sexe en voiture allait devoir être reporté !

* * *

Chu chu


	4. avril : Je te réserve une surprise !

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois d'avril !**

 **Stiles et ses surprises c'est toujours une aventure !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **avril : Je te réserve une surprise !**

\- Allez-y, entrez. Stiles ne doit pas être loin.

Derek déposa ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et referma la porte derrière le père de son compagnon.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger. _Annonça le shérif._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sur que Stiles sera heureux de vous voir ! Il l'est toujours. Et puis il me parlait de vous hier soir en plus donc ça tombe bien !

Le loup lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Une bière si tu as.

Derek revint dans le salon avec une bière et fronça les sourcils. Bizarre habituellement son amant se trouvait dans le salon, plongé sur son ordinateur ou alors sur un bouquin à faire des recherches –il ne retenait jamais lesquelles tellement elles changeaient de jour en jour- ou tout autre activité.

\- Je vais voir dans la chambre. Faites comme chez vous.

Le shérif lui sourit levant sa bière devant lui tandis que le brun se dirigeait vers la chambre intrigué par le fait de ne toujours pas entendre son compagnon. Pourtant il sentait sa présence et ses sens de loup ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Quoique... avec Stiles il fallait toujours agir prudemment.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte.

Loin de là même.

Au lieu de voir un Stiles peut-être endormi avec son ordinateur il le trouva portant son maillot de basket - et il était sur sans rien en dessous- à genoux, se mordant le doigt suggestivement et à l'attendre.

D'accord.

Mauvais. Très mauvais.

De son doigt et sourire aguicheur, son compagnon lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Ce qu'il fit automatiquement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses jambes se dirigeant vers le lit. A à peine quelques centimètres de son amant, ce dernier accrocha ses mains dans son pull, ne lui laissant aucun occasion de repartir.

\- Derek~

Aucun son ne put sortir à ce moment-là de sa bouche. La voix de Stiles était tellement sensuelle et remplie d'envie qu'il n'eut aucune répartie.

Il aurait dû.

Le châtain profita de son désarroi pour le tirer vers lui en inversant leur position, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon.

Le loup cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses mains se mettant forcément automatiquement sur les cuisses du plus jeune. Il baissa le regard un instant, se maudissant d'avoir invité le père de Stiles à passer.

Oh seigneur tout puissant.

Le shérif.

En bas. Dans leur salon qui attendait sagement.

Mal. Il était mal de chez mal.

Reprenant doucement conscience, il tente de repousser le châtain qui lui s'accrochait comme une pieuvre, passant ses bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres commençant à l'embrasser sur les joues, les pommettes et l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Il devait le stopper immédiatement avant que la situation ne dérape.

\- Stiles. Stiles.

\- Derek. Derek. _S'amusa le châtain avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes l'emmenant dans un baiser langoureux._

Derek ne put rien faire. En fait si il aurait pu faire quelque chose si sa volonté avait été énorme contre son amant. Sauf que là il participait allègrement au baiser, ses mains se faufilant même sous son maillot pour effectivement constater que le châtain était nu.

Durant le baiser, Stiles en profita pour l'allonger sur le lit et commencer à lui défaire son pantalon, retirant la ceinture et la balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce récoltant un bruit du fermoir contre un meuble.

Au son, le brun réussit à se ressaisir et écarter son compagnon de son corps. Celui-ci étant toujours souriant, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Stiles… Il faut vraiment que…

\- Plus tard.

\- Non non. Ton…

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase Stiles ouvrit le pantalon du loup et se saisit de son sexe lui prodiguant quelques caresses.

\- Han !

Traîtrise de corps.

Il était à deux doigts de succomber aux actes plus que jouissif de Stiles, surtout qu'à présent il s'amusait à lui mordiller la gorge tandis qu'une main s'activait sur son sexe.

\- Sti…Stiles ! Hmm ! Il…il faut…vrai…vraiment... que.

Stiles se redressa et lâcha tout, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il faut vraiment que quoi Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que nous là maintenant hein ? Je te fais une surprise, j'ai été cherché ton maillot au fin fond d'un carton. D'accord j'ai fouillé et alors ? On s'en fout le résultat est que tu vas me faire l'amour tout de suite là sans tarder. Parce que moi j'ai sacrément envie de toi ! _Annonça le châtain en reprenant ses activités premières._

\- Ton père est dans le salon. _Lâcha enfin Derek._

Tout s'arrêta.

La pire douche froide de toute sa vie.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Je l'ai croisé et je l'ai invité à passer.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Une fois que mon père nous aurait entendus crier de plaisir ? _Rétorqua Stiles en pointant son doigt contre le sexe de son amant._

\- J'ai essayé d'en placer une mais tu m'en as empêché je te ferais dire.

Stiles fit une petite moue boudeuse mais savait très bien qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prononcer de vraies phrases. Se levant du lit il attrapa un bas de jogging quelconque qui traînait et aida Derek à se rhabiller un minimum sans que son père n'éveille de soupçon.

\- Bon. J'adore mon père hein. Mais allons le mettre à la porte. _Sourit Stiles de toutes ses dents en prenant la main du loup._

Tout deux se rendirent au salon et n'y trouvèrent personne.

\- Papa ?

\- Je te jure il était là. _Paniqua Derek_. Tiens tu vois il y a sa bière sur la table.

\- Tu as donné une bière à mon père ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. _Répondit le loup en esquivant le reproche_. Ah tiens il a laissé un mot : _« Les garçons amusez-vous et invitez moi quand vous ne serez pas occupés. »_

\- J'aime mon père. Allez enlève ton pantalon.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avais prévu un programme moi avant que tu n'arrives ! Allez hop hop hop ! _Sourit le châtain en se passant la langue sur les lèvres._

Derek s'exécuta, surtout amusé par l'envie de son amant.

Après tout il ne pouvait pas lui résister à lui et ses surprises.

* * *

Chu chu


	5. mai : Et si on dansait ?

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de mai !**

 **Décidément je suis dans les temps ce mois-ci ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **mai : Et si on dansait ?**

Non vraiment il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour accepter ce genre d'invitation ? Un moment de faiblesse peut-être ?

Oui surement cela. Il ne se rappelait plus réellement de quelle manière on avait pu le convaincre hormis que cela impliquait Stiles. Stiles sous la douche. Le corps nu de Stiles. Stiles nu sous la douche.

D'accord il avait trouvé sa faiblesse.

Soupirant, il s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui, observant les alentours et reniflant de temps en temps. Cet endroit sentait vraiment mauvais et les lumières l'aveuglaient presque. Les gens avaient tellement d'émotions mélangées que cela en devenait irrespirable.

Et l'odeur la plus dominante était celle du plaisir et il s'en serait bien passé. Tous ses corps qui s'excitaient à danser enfin plutôt à bouger dans tous les sens.

Non vraiment pourquoi était-il venu ? Les loups garous ne dansaient pas !

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les membres du pack dansant complètement d'une manière absurde.

Enfin surtout Scott. Ouais Scott était totalement ridicule. Mon dieu mais pourquoi il gesticulait ainsi ? Les bras complètement en l'air, les balançant d'un côté et d'un autre en sautillant tout autour de Kira. Remarque cette dernière faisait quasiment la même chose.

D'accord Scott était l'exception à la règle.

Le brun observa alors la personne à ses côtés. Liam. Ce qui était encore pire que tout. Le plus jeune de tous faisait des gestes totalement en dehors de la danse. On aurait dit qu'il disputait un match de basket plutôt qu'une danse.

Parrish lui déshabillait Lydia du regard. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en service, il se comportait comme un merlan frit face à la rousse qui devait lui raconter sa journée ou les plans d'une prochaine sortie.

Il était donc le seul loup garou sensé dans ce bar.

Foi de lui il ne danserait pas ce soir. De toute façon, il avait prévenu, il venait, s'adossait à un mur –comme maintenant- attendait que la soirée se termine et il rentrerait.

Voilà le plan parfait, sans encombre, sans aucuns risques et sans tournures bizarres d'évènements.

Satisfait par ses propres pensées, il continua sur sa lancée, se demandant par la même occasion où était passé son amant, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était absenté pour aller chercher des boissons. Et Derek lui avait interdit tout alcool fort. Il savait très bien comment Stiles finissait en ayant bu : il le tripotait de partout.

Bien qu'il aimait cela – et il ne l'admettrait jamais devant témoin- ce n'était pas le lieu pour se tripoter. Surtout dans un bar pareil.

Il fronça à nouveau le nez, secoué par une odeur d'envie et de luxure encore plus provocante et puissante que les autres. D'ailleurs celle-là sortait presque du lot et surpassait les précédentes. Génial il y avait un pervers dans le bar.

Agacé, il continua à chercher son amant du regard et enfin il le trouva. Sauf que ce qu'il vit et sentit ne lui plut absolument pas mais alors pas du tout.

L'odeur de perversité se trouvait aux côtés de Stiles et vu ce qu'il voyait son amant se faisait draguer lourdement par le fameux pervers. Ce dernier venait de tenter de poser la main sur la hanche de SON compagnon.

Et malgré le regard noir de Stiles, l'autre type ne se démonta pas et s'approcha un peu plus de son visage tout en continuant à lui parler.

Il ne pouvait pas aller draguer ailleurs ? C'était son amant à lui. Pourquoi tout le monde jetait toujours son dévolu sur Stiles ? Soit il était carrément sexy et le brun ne pouvait pas le nier. Son corps finement musclé, ses yeux marrons pétillants, ce sourire à tomber, ses mains divines mais tout cela appartenait au loup.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Derek décroisa les bras et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que l'autre abruti disait à son amant. Et cela lui plut encore moins. Ce pervers venait de lui faire des propositions indécentes et vulgaires.

Enervé, le brun allait se diriger vers son amant et casser la figure au pervers quand il vit Stiles sourire de toutes ses dents, se pencher à l'oreille de l'autre homme, lui souffler dessus et prononcer quelques mots pour finalement le laisser en plan les yeux écarquillés limite le regard effrayé.

Puis il retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'intriguant plus que tout.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que mon petit-ami allait lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, le réduire en mille morceaux et que mon père l'aiderait à cacher son corps comme il est shérif. On va danser ? _Répondit tout simplement Stiles avec son plus beau sourire._

Le loup cligna des yeux plusieurs avant de finalement sourire et d'attraper la main que lui tendait son amant.

Oui il pouvait bien lui accorder une danse. Même deux.

* * *

Chu chu !


	6. juin : t'es sur que ça me va bien ?

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de juin !**

 **Avec un peu de retard pour espacer les publications =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **juin : T'es sur que ça me va bien ?**

\- Allez Derek fais pas la gueule.

Le loup garou fixa son petit ami avant de croiser les bras et détourner la tête faisant soupirer Stiles pour la énième fois.

Ils se trouvaient dans le centre commercial à faire les boutiques et cela ne plaisait absolument pas à Derek et il le montrait grandement. Déjà pour venir jusqu'ici le plus jeune avait dû imaginer tout un stratagème mais au moins il avait réussi à le faire entrer dans le centre commercial.

Maintenant il restait juste à faire les boutiques, chose beaucoup plus ardue.

En même temps tout était la faute du brun si Stiles n'avait plus rien à se mettre et le loup non plus. Si ce dernier ne déchirait pas toutes leurs fringues, emporté par la passion dès qu'ils faisaient l'amour, personne n'en serait là. Donc il fallait qu'il assume.

\- C'est de ta faute Derek aussi.

\- Avoue que tu aimes ça aussi. _Répliqua le loup les bras toujours croisés mais avec un sourire en coin._

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais ne démentit pas pour autant. Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers une première boutique.

Il réussit à déplier les bras de son loup pour les lui faire tendre et entreprit de déposer plusieurs articles avant de se rendre à la cabine d'essayage laissant Derek soupirer pour la centième fois en moins de quinze minutes.

\- T'avais vraiment besoin de moi ?

\- Oui. Maintenant Assis-toi et attends que je ressorte avec mes essayages.

Derek obéit non sans une petite réticence, mais il savait très bien ce qui allait lui en coûter de ne pas faire d'efforts. Il s'assit donc dans un des fauteuils rouges à disposition dans le salon des cabines d'essayages attendant que son amant en ressorte.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le centre commercial à cette heure-ci et quasiment personne dans cette boutique. Remarque, Stiles avait dû anticiper leur déplacement et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas foule. Derek se mit à sourire, son compagnon essayait vraiment de faire des efforts pour lui.

Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par sortir d'une des cabines, vêtu d'un simple jean bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt serré sculptant ses quelques muscles. Tenue qui lui allait à la perfection et qui le rendait sexy. Derek acquiesça et Stiles esquissa un sourire retournant dans la cabine pour mettre la deuxième tenue.

D'accord, il n'avait pas prévu ce léger revirement de situation. Cette séquence essayage n'allait tout de même pas l'exciter, n'est ce pas ?

Le plus jeune ressortit à peine deux minutes après, cette fois-ci portant un jean noir denim et une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées au trois quart jusqu'aux coudes.

\- C'est pour les jours de réunions au bureau, t'en penses quoi ? _Demanda Stiles peu sur de lui_.

\- Hum hum.

\- Hum hum ? Tu peux pas être plus explicite Derek ?

\- Ca te va très bien.

\- Vraiment ? _S'extasia le châtain tournant sur lui-même devant un des miroirs._

\- Oui vraiment.

Tout heureux, il repartit dans la cabine tandis que Derek croisa ses jambes pour cacher la petite excitation apparente.

Stiles sortit avec une troisième tenue et celle là eut raison de Derek qui émit un gémissement tout à fait audible aux oreilles de son amant.

Celui-ci venait de sortir vêtu d'un pantalon blanc lui allant à la perfection et d'une chemise noire également avec les manches remontées au trois quart jusqu'aux coudes. Tenue pourtant simple mais qui valait apparemment le coup d'œil pour Derek.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par la réaction du loup mais comprit bien vite la situation dans laquelle ce dernier était, un fin sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu trouves pas que cela fait bizarre avec mes fesses ?

Derek déglutit de plus belle, regardant son amant s'approcher et carrément mettre ses fesses sous son nez, se penchant un peu pour étayer ses propos.

\- Non… Non c'est très bien.

\- T'es sur ? Ca fait pas bizarre quand je marche rien ? _S'amusa Stiles en commençant à défiler sous les yeux gourmands du loup._

\- Toujours très bien.

\- Hum. Je suis pas convaincu.

\- Convaincu de quoi ? _Osa demander le brun._

\- De la souplesse du pantalon, je ne sais pas si je peux faire tous les mouvements que je veux, tu vois ce genre de choses.

Oui il voyait très bien mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui réponde, il connaissait déjà la réponse et surtout la démonstration et il savait également une chose : ce pantalon blanc lui était réservé, hors de question que Stiles sorte habillé comme ça pour aller travailler et il se fichait du fait d'être possessif avec cette décision.

\- Attends je vais tester quand même.

\- Tester que hein ?

Sans que son amant n'ait eu le temps de rajouter plus de mots, Stiles s'installa à califourchon sur lui et posa ses bras sur ses épaules, gigotant quelques secondes avant d'embrasser chastement son amant.

\- Stiles si quelqu'un te voit. _Marmonna Derek trop tenté tout de même par le corps sur lui._

\- Y'a personne dans le magasin et puis il faut bien que je teste jusqu'au bout non ?

\- Jusqu'au bout ?

\- Hm Hm.

Et sans plus attendre, il se releva et tendit sa main à son amant qui l'a pris un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le suivant jusque dans la cabine pour la période de « tests ».

D'accord, Derek devait l'admettre le shopping pouvait être très passionnant d'une certaine manière~

* * *

Chu chu !


	7. juillet : J'ai un peu paniqué ?

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de juillet !**

 **Avec beaucoup de retard mais j'étais en vacances !**

 **Normalement l'os du mois d'août sera la suite de celui-là =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **juillet : J'ai un peu paniqué ?**

Le shérif soupira pour la énième fois en regardant son fils avachi sur le canapé du salon, son téléphone à la main attendant un signe.

Bien décidé à ne pas intervenir en premier lieu, il allait bien devoir faire quelque chose où son fils allait fusionner avec le pauvre meuble. Il reposa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir et se rendit dans le salon.

\- Stiles.

Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas et se laissa pousser au fond du canapé pour que son père puisse s'asseoir.

\- Stiles pas que je n'aime pas tes visites mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Stiles gémit et relâcha son bras laissant tomber son portable à terre sur le tapis.

\- Pour une fois ? Rien. Enfin si. J'avais tout prévu tu vois. La sortie romantique parfaite et voilà pas que le grincheux vieux loup me sort qu'il doit travailler à la dernière minute pour un remplacement. Un remplacement ? Tu y crois toi ? Moi non. J'ai vu comment la stupide standardiste le regarde –non plutôt le bouffe sans vergogne des yeux. J'suis sur qu'elle lui a mis la main dessus cette garce. Elle doit lui faire des trucs au lit que je ne fais pas. Parce que tu vois au lit on fait tout quand même ! Alors je vois pas ce qu'elle peut faire de plus… Peut-être que si je…

\- STOP !

Le shérif secoua la tête chassant le peu d'images que son fils venait de lui donner sur sa vie sexuelle avec son compagnon. Parfois, il devrait vraiment réfléchir avant de parler. Calmement et remit de ses émotions, il déposa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'apaiser.

Ce dernier était légèrement paniqué par ses propres pensées.

\- Derek ne te trompe pas.

\- Tu parles.

\- Fiston je peux te l'assurer.

Un des sourcils de Stiles se haussa et il se redressa vivement dans le canapé, intrigué par la réponse de son père. Celui-ci savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Or il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son loup, à quelques détails près.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? _Soupçonna le plus jeune en scrutant son père._

\- Rien. Je te dis juste que Derek ne te trompera jamais et s'il a dû aller travailler c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il s'excusera.

\- De toute manière, c'était une surprise…

\- QUOI ?

\- Hm. J'voulais l'emmener à la fête foraine qui s'est installée pour l'été sur le parc à Beacon Hills mais c'est raté.

\- Stiles…

\- Oui ?

\- Comment peux-tu en vouloir à Derek s'il n'était même pas au courant de ce que tu prévoyais ?

\- C'est un loup garou Papa… Il aurait dû le sentir.

Le shérif sourit et se résigna, passant sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés de son fils.

\- Ecoute fiston, tu devrais rentrer et parler à Derek quand il rentrera de ce que tu voulais faire et comme ça vous allez pouvoir le programmer pour un autre jour.

\- Hm.

Stiles finit par se lever du canapé, aidé par son père et ramassa son téléphone.

\- T'as peut-être raison.

\- Qu'importe l'âge que tu auras j'aurai toujours raison Stiles. _Rit le shérif en prenant son fils dans les bras._

 **oooOOOooo**

D'accord, il avait préparé quelques biscuits maison, les préférés de Derek et habituellement quand il faisait la cuisine c'était pour se faire pardonner quelque chose. Mais là il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, n'est ce pas ? Puisqu'en premier lieu le loup n'était même pas au courant de la sortie qu'il avait prévu à la base.

Donc Derek n'allait rien soupçonner du tout et manger tranquillement ses biscuits préférés. Oui voilà c'était le déroulement parfait.

Son amant était un loup-garou affuté et il ne se rendrait compte de rien du tout bien sur !

Sauf qu'apparemment, un détail avait dû échapper à Stiles. Puisqu'à peine Derek avait passé le pas de la porte, il renifla l'air et se rendit directement à la cuisine et regarda Stiles de haut en bas, l'inspectant tout en cherchant évidemment une bêtise quelconque.

Le plus jeune craqua et se leva de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans les bras de son amant. Le brun le réceptionna sans mal et l'encercla dans ses bras, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Patiemment, il attendit que Stiles parle le premier. De toute manière le plus jeune n'allait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher et même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, le loup adorait quand son compagnon se jetait sur lui comme ça pour un simple câlin. Et quoi qu'on puisse en penser, cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que la plupart pensait.

Derek tenta de les diriger vers le canapé mais son amant était tellement bien accroché qu'il eut un peu de mal à se déplacer. Amusé, il descendit une main sur les fesses de Stiles et le fit sauter pour que ses jambes s'accrochent derrière son dos. Avec son autre main de libre, il saisit les biscuits déposés sur l'assiette et emporta le tout dans le salon.

Une fois assis avec Stiles sur ses genoux il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre le cœur du châtain battre de plus en plus fort, signe qu'il se préparait pour un monologue.

\- Les biscuits sont pour me faire pardonner. Parce que je t'ai implicitement accusé de tromperie auprès de mon père et qu'il t'a défendu. Bon j'y croyais pas vraiment moi-même mais faut dire que la garce de standardiste à l'accueil qui te mate n'a pas aidé. Tout ça parce que j'avais prévu une sortie romantique à la fête foraine mais t'es parti travailler et du coup je t'en ai voulu donc j'suis allé squatter le canapé de mon père en déprimant sur le fait que mon loup garou de copain ne voulait plus de moi… J'suis un désastre ambulant… Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux Sourwolf.

Derek sourit à l'appellation et retira la tête de Stiles de son cou, frottant doucement ses joues. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser et le rassurer.

\- Je voulais t'emmener aussi à la fête foraine la semaine prochaine.

Le châtain cligna des yeux pas sur d'avoir entendu les paroles du loup. Mais apparemment si, il avait très bien entendu. Donc il avait déprimé et paniqué légèrement pour rien ?

\- Je suis une Dramaqueen. _Soupira Stiles en se recalant dans les bras du brun totalement amusé._

Peut-être bien qu'il était une Dramaqueen parfois, en attendant la semaine prochaine il allait avoir le droit à la journée romantique prévue !

* * *

Chu chu


	8. août : Plus aucun doute

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois d'août !**

 **Toujours pile à temps !**

 **De la guimauve et une surprise =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **août : Plus aucun doute**

Journée parfaite et romantique comme il le souhaitait.

La fête foraine était géniale. Plusieurs manèges étaient installés et ils avaient pu en faire la majeure partie au plus grand bonheur de Stiles qui n'avait pas lâché la main de son amant. Autant profiter de cette journée jusqu'au bout ! Et Derek avait eu ce sourire timide toute la journée faisant sourire le châtain à son tour.

Et la meilleure partie de la journée allait arriver -après la dégustation de barbe à papa bien sur- les tours de grande roue. Et Stiles attendait ce moment depuis des jours entiers !

Pressant le pas, il raffermit sa prise sur la main du loup et courut presque pour se mettre dans la file d'attente.

\- Tu sais que la grande roue ne va pas s'envoler ? _S'amusa Derek en pressant son torse contre le dos de son compagnon._

\- Manquerait plus que ça ! T'imagines avec tout ce qui se passe de surnaturel à Beacon Hills ? On est là tranquillement à attendre pour monter dedans, on finit par s'installer dans les nacelles et là un rire rauque et grave résonne, des pattes surgissent de la grande roue et elle commence à marcher annonçant qu'elle est là pour dominer le monde et elle va dans toute la ville, elle écrase tout le monde et elle réveille les pneus des voitures elle en fait son armée et.

\- Stiles.

\- Hum ?

Derek le retourna, découvrant ses yeux dilatés par son imagination débordante et sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser délicatement.

Stiles soupira sentant encore le goût de barbe papa sur les lèvres du loup.

\- Respire. _Murmura Derek entre deux baisers._

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit tandis que ses bras entouraient le dos musclé, s'accrochant au tee-shirt moulant.

\- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Le loup rit alors qu'il redéposait ses lèvres dans un baiser un peu moins chaste. Stiles adorait ces moments là quand son amant ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne s'occupait que de lui. Pas que Derek n'aimait pas se montrer en public, non bien au contraire, les gestes d'affections ne le dérangeait pas et il en initiait quelques uns mais la journée romantique à la fête foraine donnait un plus.

Surtout le passage dans le train fantôme, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de voir les « pseudos » fantômes, démons, sorcières et même voir la non-ressemblance des loups-garous.

La file d'attente pour la grande roue avança très vite à la plus grande joie du plus jeune qui s'installa dans la nacelle, une de ses jambes tressautant légèrement à l'excitation de se retrouver en haut. Derek lui s'installa doucement en face de son amant, tapotant nerveusement la poche de son pantalon.

Une fois la nacelle arrivée tout en haut, la grande roue s'arrêta pour laisser descendre et monter les gens attendant leurs tours. Le loup observa longuement son amant –ce dernier avait le nez collé contre la vitre à commenter tout ce qu'il voyait- et il savait que c'était le bon moment.

C'était vraiment maintenant ou jamais.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son compagnon et attrapa ses mains de la vitre dans les siennes, surprenant celui-ci qui alterna son regard entre les yeux verts et leurs mains.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quelque chose, Derek prit la parole.

\- Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Je sais que nos débuts n'étaient pas des plus amicaux mais on a surmonté pas mal de choses et je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je veux vivre ma vie avec toi alors est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? _Demanda Derek en sortant une bague argenté décoré d'un triskel._

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Stiles resta sans voix. Ses yeux restèrent fixés pendant un long moment sur la bague avant de les relever sur le visage angoissé de son amant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement et amoureusement avant de chuchoter contre ces dernières plongeant son regard dans celui de son loup.

\- Oui. Mille fois oui.

Derek eut un grand sourire, lui passa la bague au doigt en tremblant légèrement – et quand Stiles racontera cette histoire il soulignera ce détail- mais heureux.

Stiles lui était au septième ciel et il avait hâte de fêter cette demande et d'appeler tout le monde pour leur annoncer la nouvelle !

* * *

Chu chu


	9. septembre : En pleine effervescence

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de septembre !**

 **Pile le dernier jour du mois (avec un décalage) !**

 **Du romantisme, de l'amour et Stiles et Derek ayant décidé de prendre en main cet OS : un léger lemon ! =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **septembre : En pleine effervescence !**

Derek était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente face aux caresses de son amant.

Ses bras étaient étendus le long de son corps, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller et il pouvait rester comme ça pendant une éternité.

Sauf que bien évidemment l'éternité n'était pas au goût de son amant qui tentait par tous les moyens de lui soutirer des informations sur la destination de leur lune de miel.

Parce que forcément il avait fallu que le loup en parle malgré lui. Enfin malgré lui… Stiles lui avait fait son sourire de « je te soutire des informations sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte » et voilà que maintenant il était dans cet état.

Pas qu'il se plaignait, vu que son amant essayait de le soudoyer avec un massage. Et quel massage ! Le plus jeune se surpassait dans son toucher, passant ses pouces et paumes sur chaque muscle, effaçant chaque nœud d'une pression.

Le loup était à deux doigts d'avoir un orgasme. Surtout vu l'endroit où était assis son amant en ce moment même et qu'il commençait à dériver dangereusement vers ses fesses.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun essayant de se contrôler et en repensant à l'après demande.

Stiles avait eu un sourire pendu sur ses lèvres tout le reste de la journée, ne lui lâchant plus la main et surtout regardant sa bague toutes les secondes. Le loup avait été le plus heureux sauf quand celui-ci avait commencé à prendre son téléphone et chercher un endroit pour les prendre tous les deux en photos.

Il n'était pas forcément fan des photos mais bon il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à Stiles alors il avait eu une idée. Il lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains, l'avait pris dans ses bras et alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, le déclencheur photo avait retenti.

Ouais souvenir mémorable. La photo avait été envoyé à tout leurs contacts –enfin tous les contacts de Stiles et le jeune homme en avait des tas- avec une simple phrase « j'ai dit oui à mon Sourwolf ».

Le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner durant la soirée. Le meilleur moment avait été quand le shérif les avait appelé et Stiles avait hurlé au téléphone de la trahison de son père d'avoir été au courant avant lui.

Et en fait son père l'avait mis sur la piste du voyage, à bien y réfléchir il s'était fait avoir par son futur beau-père.

\- Derek~

\- Hum Hum.

\- Allez dis moi !

\- Dire quoi ?

Le plus jeune souffla et commença à gratter le dos de son amant avec ses ongles faisant grincer des dents ce dernier. Le brun le laissa continuer son petit manège quelques minutes avant de se retourner, d'attraper son compagnon et de le retourner contre le matelas.

\- Heeeeeeeey ! Tu triches !

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit montrant ses dents alors que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, appréciant grandement de le voir ainsi. Les mains du loup descendirent lentement le long de son corps allant chercher ses cuisses pour les écarter et les remonter contre le matelas, s'installant entre elles.

La friction entre leurs deux corps fit gémir Stiles qui agrippa les épaules du brun.

\- Tu triches vraiment.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. _Répondit le châtain en l'embrassant._

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux mèches de cheveux brunes tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait. La main du loup en profita pour prendre le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et sa main redescendit à nouveau sur le corps finement musclé.

La tête de Stiles partit en arrière quand un doigt le pénétra doucement. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la première gêne et Derek déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il s'arrêta longuement sur cette partie, aspirant minutieusement la peau, tirant plusieurs gémissements à son compagnon. Se perdant dans le plaisir, il rajouta un deuxième doigt et cette fois-ci les hanches de Stiles réagirent en donnant un petit coup vers eux.

\- Shhhtt. Sois patient.

\- Tricheur.

Derek s'amusa de l'insistance de son amant sur ce mot et fit quelques mouvement de vas et viens. Il finit par retirer ses doigts sous la contrariété évidente de son compagnon. Déposant un baiser à la jonction de sa mâchoire, il se positionna correctement et le pénétra progressivement.

Le souffle du plus jeune devenait erratique au fur et à mesure des mouvements du loup. La moiteur de leurs peaux s'intensifiait et Stiles n'arrivait plus à s'agripper aux épaules du brun. Derek le ressentit et lui prit les mains les remontant aux côtés de sa tête et entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

Les mouvements de hanches se firent de plus en plus rapides et les gémissements de Stiles montèrent en crescendo. Dans un dernier baiser, l'orgasme surgit pour les deux, le corps de Stiles s'arquant dans toute sa longueur alors que celui de Derek se relâchait.

Le loup resta plusieurs minutes sur le corps de son amant après s'être retiré, le cajolant de baiser sur sa peau chaude, lui chuchotant des petits mots à l'oreille.

Stiles finit par reprendre son souffle et en profita également pour passer ses mains le long du dos du loup et retracer son tatouage.

Derek finit par se décaler et resta allongé sur le côté de son amant, collant chaque parcelle de peau par son corps.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota tout contre.

\- On part à Hawaii.

Le cri de son amant dût retentir dans l'immeuble faisant rire le brun.

Il allait avoir des massages tous les jours pendant un long moment maintenant.

* * *

Chu chu


	10. octobre : la prochaine fois attend les s

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois d'octobre !**

 **Avec du retard énorme et j'en suis désolée ! J'ai pris un peu de vacances et pis beaucoup de fatigue en plus !**

 **Un peu d'inquiétude, du Stiles et du romantisme !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Cette fois-ci pas dans les temps ! Contente que le lemon ait plu et que l'os du mois-ci aussi ! Merci pour la review !_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **octobre : La prochaine fois attend les soldes !**

D'accord.

Rester calme. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour si peu.

Enfin selon les dires de Parrish.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait appelé. Mais franchement qu'avait bien pu faire son amant ? Cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait arrêté ses bêtises alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Attrapant ses clés de voiture sur le meuble, il souffla un bon coup une nouvelle fois et descendit.

Etant donné les paroles rassurantes de Parrish, il décida de ne pas accélérer dans les rues et de respecter les limitations de vitesses. Histoire de ne pas finir au poste lui aussi.

Quelque part –vraiment au plus profond de lui-même - un petit sourire apparaissait à cette histoire. Par contre à la surface, cela le faisait légèrement grincer des dents et un petit sentiment inquiet pointait le bout de son nez.

Avec toutes les choses surnaturelles qu'ils avaient tous connu pourquoi quelque chose se passait maintenant ? Et surtout la raison lui échappait.

Il frappa un grand coup sa main sur son volant avant de se rappeler de respirer et de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses calmement.

Mais comment pouvait-il y arriver en ne sachant pas exactement la raison ?

Il aurait dû demander plus de renseignements à Parrish avant de partir.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui Stiles devait simplement faire le tour de quelques boutiques avec Lydia pour préparer les détails de leur mariage. D'ailleurs Parrish n'avait pas mentionné Lydia.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il arriva tout de même assez vite au poste de police. Garant la voiture sur le parking, il en sortit assez rapidement pressé d'en finir.

L'officier à l'accueil le laissa passer sans rien lui demander et il retrouva très vite Parrish assit à son bureau. Ce dernier se leva en le voyant et l'accueillit avec un sourire gêné.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon. En général Parrish pouvait arranger bien des situations mais là cela semblait compliqué.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit. Je te promets que Stiles va bien. Il est derrière en cellule.

\- Quoi ?

Le regard de Derek se fit dur en une fraction de seconde, redressant ses épaules et serrant les poings le long de son corps. Parrish leva les mains en signe de paix, voyant déjà le loup monter à la surface. Et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Derek Hale si on ne souhaitait pas l'affronter.

\- Que fait-il en cellule ? Lydia n'est pas avec lui ? Et pourquoi tu l'as enfermé en cellule ce n'est pas un criminel. _S'énerva le brun en avançant d'un pas._

Parrish soupira et fit signe à Derek de le suivre vers les cellules.

Là se trouvait Stiles assit sur le banc, la tête cachée contre ses jambes, elles-mêmes rapprochées de son corps. Lydia était également là mais en dehors de la cellule tenant compagnie à son meilleur ami. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lança le regard le plus noir que Derek ait connu en voyant Parrish apparaître.

\- Stiles ?

Le plus jeune sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se leva précipitamment se collant aux barreaux posant sa tête dessus.

\- Derek ! Sors-moi de là !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le châtain fit la moue mais céda à son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. On était dans le magasin de smoking avec Lydia et on a trouvé le costume parfait pour toi et là y'a une nana qui débarque et qui prend direct le costume qu'on regardait. Alors tu te doutes bien, je ne me suis pas laissé faire, j'avais la manche dans la main et je lui ai fait une réflexion sauf que ça n'a pas plus à cette pimbêche qui est montée sur ses grands chevaux et ses fausses mèches blondes. D'ailleurs cette couleur ne lui allait absolument pas et…

\- Stiles focus.

\- Hum oui. Donc elle a commencé à crier et hurler et à me pousser. Du coup avec Lydia on a répliqué et une chose en suivant une autre on a un peu dérangé le magasin.

\- Et tu t'es retrouvé en prison ?

\- Oui à cause de cette garce ! Et son foutu mari est déjà venu la chercher. Et moi je suis toujours enfermé parce que Parrish en a décidé ainsi !

\- J'ai rien décidé Stiles tu le sais très bien. La responsable du magasin a appelé la sécurité qui a appelé la police.

\- De toute manière tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs. _Marmonna Stiles en regardant sa meilleure amie._

Le loup se retourna vers Parrish et lui fit signe de ressortir de la pièce sous les protestations évidentes de son amant.

\- Donne-moi tous les documents à signer pour le faire sortir d'ici qu'on en finisse.

\- Tu ne lui dis pas ?

\- Laisse le miroiter un peu ça lui apprendra à se battre à son âge.

Parrish sourit et se massa la nuque, pressé tout de même d'en finir avec cette histoire.

 **oooOOOooo**

Assis là dans la voiture avec son amant sur le chemin menant au loft, il attendait, le silence régnant dans l'habitacle. Derek ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une fois qu'il était sorti de la cellule. Pas que cela l'inquiétait, après tout il avait eu ses raisons et il ne pensait pas que son amant lui en voulait.

Il avait même une petite idée sur les pensées de son loup.

Une fois arrivé, personne ne descendit et le châtain se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le brun soupira et se tourna vers son amant, posant sa main contre sa joue pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Stiles. Juste… quand le téléphone a sonné et qu'on m'a dit que tu étais au commissariat. J'ai pensé à un tas de choses.

\- Je suis désolé. _Répéta Stiles en embrassant la paume de son amant._

\- Une pimbêche décolorée hein ?

\- Si je l'attrape celle là je…

\- Tu ne fais rien du tout.

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai un congé de libre après-demain on peut refaire les boutiques si tu veux et à la prochaine pimbêche décolorée qui approche, je sors les griffes, ok ?

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha pour embrasser Derek.

Faire du shopping avec un loup garou prêt à tout allait être la meilleure journée !

* * *

Chu chu !


	11. novembre : pour l'organisation va falloi

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de novembree !**

 **Avec du retard énorme et j'en suis désolée ! J'ai été malade longtemps et ensuite j'ai un peu zappé !**

 **Un peu d'organisation mais Stiles ne perd tout de même pas le nord !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui Derek doit venir le sauver ! Merci pour la review Chu !_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **novembre : Pour l'organisation va falloir se détendre**

\- Je suis dans la merde…

Le jeune claqua son front contre la table en bois tout en soupirant faisant bien évidemment lever les yeux au ciel de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne question Scott. _S'amusa Lydia en tapotant ses ongles sur la table._

Scott observa son meilleur ami se prendre maintenant la tête entre les mains et haussa les épaules envers Lydia.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à lui répondre quand Stiles se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, la renversant au passage.

\- Je dois écrire des vœux Scott ! Des vœux ! Oh et je dois encore trouver la bague parfaite pour Derek, appeler un traiteur, trouver une salle, faire une liste d'invités sachant que mon fiancé est un loup-garou, que ma meilleure amie est une banshee. Oh et que certains sont des chasseurs, d'autres un kanima. Non oublie Jackson sur la liste des invités je ne veux pas qu'il sorte sa queue de lézard grincheux.

\- Tu dois organiser ton mariage quoi.

\- C'est la cata Scotty ! Et si Derek disait non ? Je crois que mon père sortirait son arme et l'abattrait sur le champ. Note qu'il faut interdire mon père et son arme lors de mon mariage.

Stiles continua à partir dans ses idées abracadabrantesques et arpenter la pièce tandis que Scott et Lydia se regardaient un sourire aux lèvres et un air un petit peu désespéré par l'attitude de leur ami.

\- Comment fait Derek pour le calmer ? _Demanda Scott._

\- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lydia lui fit les gros yeux tentant de lui faire comprendre le message. Le jeune homme finit par comprendre et grimaça en frissonnant.

\- Oh je vais avoir des images pour le restant de ma vie.

\- T'as voulu savoir.

\- En attendant on va pas faire ce que Derek lui fait. Alors comment on le fait arrêter.

\- J'ai peut-être une autre solution.

Lydia se leva et se plaça devant son meilleur ami qui continuait son monologue.

\- Et puis faut faire le placement de table et faut prévoir…

\- Stiles. Focus.

Le châtain s'arrêta net sous le regard ébahit de son meilleur ami.

\- Le pouvoir d'un simple mot Scott.

\- Désolé. Je suis encore parti trop loin ?

\- Pas nécessairement mais à peu près.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !

Lydia soupira et le prit par les épaules, le ramenant à sa chaise et le forçant à s'asseoir. Elle-même se rasseyant à sa place et saisissant un bloc note et un crayon.

\- Déjà première étape, la date. _Demanda la rousse, crayon en main prête à tout noter._

\- Au printemps.

\- Mars, avril ou mai ?

\- Avril.

\- Hey c'est un début ! _Le félicita Scott._

\- Hum.

\- Ensuite : le lieu ?

\- C'est là que ça se complique. _Marmonna Stiles_. On est pas d'accord sur le lieu. Lui voudrait un lieu tranquille et moi quelque chose de moins tranquille.

\- Pourquoi pas l'ancien loft de Derek ? _Proposa son meilleur ami._

\- Et la préserve ?

Les doigts de Stiles s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes de tapoter sur la table à l'entente de l'idée. La préserve était une idée géniale. Et puis les terres appartenaient à Derek.

\- Ouais la préserve est top.

\- Bon et bien on avance tu vois !

Le châtain hocha la tête vigoureusement et continua à répondre aux questions de ses amis tout l'après-midi pour l'aider dans l'organisation du mariage.

 **oooOOOooo**

Avançant comme un zombie jusqu'au canapé, il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder si son amant se trouvait déjà là et s'écrasa à moitié sur lui et le canapé.

\- Dure journée ?

\- Hmm.

Derek s'amusa de la réponse de son compagnon, et le redressa un tant soit peu pour qu'il se retrouve la tête sur ses cuisses, tournée vers son ventre. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et commença de prodigieuses caresses - selon les dires de Stiles plus tard.

\- Ai organisé notre mariage.

\- Oh.

\- Hm. On se marie en avril dans la préserve.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? Répéta le plus jeune en se redressant.

\- Oui. _Sourit le loup garou en l'embrassant doucement_. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on se marie.

\- Rassure-moi tu ne vas menacer personne à notre mariage.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. _S'amusa Derek en montrant ses crocs_. Qui officie ?

\- J'avais pensé à mon père comme il est shérif et…

\- Parce que c'est ton père.

\- Hm oui.

\- D'accord.

Stiles sauta au cou de son compagnon-enfin futur mari- et déposa plusieurs baisers sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et aux coins de ses lèvres tout en passant sa jambe de l'autre côté de ses cuisses pour le chevaucher.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je passe à la préparation de la nuit de noces !

Derek rit mais se laissa gentiment faire. Faut dire que son amant pouvait être très créatif dans ce domaine !

* * *

Chu chu


	12. décembre : Encore un peu de patience

**Note : Voici l'OS du mois de décembre ! Le dernier de l'année !**

 **Et ouais avant la fin de l'année !**

 **Une petite fin mais certains l'auront compris je les garde encore une année ! Faut bien raconter la préparation du mariage !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Mikawaii-chan : Il pense toujours à l'essentiel =D Le mariage pour l'année prochaine ! Oui tu avais bien deviné ! Merci pour la review ! Chu chu_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **décembre : Encore un peu de patience~**

Dernier noël avant d'être mariés. Stiles ne saurait l'expliquer mais il se sentait frissonner rien qu'à l'idée.

Au prochain Noël il s'appellerait Monsieur Hale.

Quoique non.

Monsieur Stilinski Hale.

Cela sonnait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Et non il n'avait pas du tout posé le pour et le contre sur un carnet, créer un système de point pour choisir entre les deux. Absolument pas.

De toute manière il avait jeté toutes les preuves.

Enfin il croyait avoir jeté toutes les preuves.

Rejoignant son amant sur le canapé, il s'installa confortablement- c'est à dire ses jambes sur les cuisses du loup- et soupira comme la dramaqueen qu'il était.

Habitué à son comportement, Derek ne réagit pas et continua de feuilleter son magazine comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est qu'au bout du centième soupir en moins de dix minutes –et aussi au fait de voir son magazine se fermer par de magnifiques doigts- qu'il prit le temps de tourner la tête vers son amant et de poser la question ultime et tant attendue.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils comme si la question de son amant était un blasphème.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? Mon cher Derek. Tu te rappelles du début d'année ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Bien. J'avais mis en place une liste et tu n'as pas respecté un des points de cette liste.

\- Ah ? Pourtant je t'ai fait l'amour à peu près sur toutes surfaces possibles et existantes. On a même essayé la terrasse et t'as gardé la marque de la rambarde sur le dos.

Les joues du plus jeune prirent une belle couleur cramoisie et il donna un coup sur le bras du brun.

\- Je te parle pas de ça !

\- Ah oui ? En fait ça me fait penser qu'on a pas tout essayé.

\- Ah ?

\- Hum. Alors la liste ?

\- Attends attends attends Derek Hale. Qu'est ce qu'on n'a pas essayé ? Parce que je me souviens de tous ainsi que mon dos, mes cuisses ou mes bras. Alors quel endroit on n'a pas encore fait ?

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit et il se pencha lentement vers le châtain, les yeux de ce dernier déviant vers les lèvres pleines.

\- Derek !

\- Oui ? _Demanda celui-ci en déposant plusieurs baisers sur son visage._

\- La liste d'abord c'est ça ?

Le loup acquiesça et se recula un peu attendant avec amusement les conséquences de la fameuse liste.

\- J'attends toujours la super salle de bain et toi en marcel blanc en train de travailler et suer et voir tout tes muscles se contracter. En plus j'avais plein d'idées pour inaugurer la nouvelle salle de bain ! T'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire dans une grande baignoire balnéo~

\- J'ai une bonne excuse.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis toute ouïe Monsieur Hale.

\- J'ai choisi le voyage de noces à Hawaii mais si tu veux vraiment on peut passer notre voyage de noces dans une nouvelle baignoire avec des huiles essentielles à la vanille et des fleurs, avec des décorations hawaïenne, on peut toujours. Satisfait futur Monsieur Hale ? _Sourit Derek._

Ouh~

Cela lui foutait la chair de poule d'entendre Derek le dire vraiment. C'était agréable. Vraiment trop agréable.

\- Ou devrais-je dire futur Monsieur Stilinski-Hale ?

Oh cela lui donnait encore plus le frisson. Et ça faisait monter une certaine chaleur dans son cœur et le reste de son corps. Soit c'était les propos de son futur mari, soit c'était les mains de Derek qui commençaient à s'activer et remonter le long de ses cuisses.

Ou alors les baisers qui suivaient le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou ?

Non surement la prononciation de Stilinski-Hale.

Quoique les caresses étaient vraiment convaincantes. Mais en fait elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte- et vit un petit paquet devant lui.

Un cadeau ?

Pourtant Noël était passé et ils s'étaient fait de super cadeaux. Alors qu'est ce que le loup voulait encore lui offrir ?

Sous le sourire du brun, il entreprit de déchirer délicatement le papier –c'est-à-dire l'arracher rapidement- et se stoppa net face à son « cadeau ».

Il s'agissait là d'un cadre avec tout simplement son papier où il avait pesé le pour et le contre de ses choix pour son futur nom.

Oh.

Il releva la tête, pas très sur en réalité de la réaction du brun mais celui-ci avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Démasqué ?

\- Hum Hum. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'argument « sexy » et celui qui donne envie de tuer les gens sur la prononciation des deux. Je pourrais t'aider pour ça si tu veux. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai menacé personne avec mes dents.

Stiles éclata de rire et sauta au cou de son compagnon, le renversant sur le canapé.

\- Je t'aime.

\- C'était l'argument premier.

\- Ouais comme quoi j'ai bien choisi.

\- Effectivement futur Monsieur Stilinski- Hale.

\- Redis-le.

Derek le répéta encore une fois, puis une autre sur la simple demande de son futur mari.

Il devait bien l'avouer, Stiles avait fait le meilleur choix.

Et puis ils avaient encore quelques mois pour l'essayer surtout avec la préparation du mariage, l'année prochaine s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements !

* * *

Chu chu !

Rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour la suite =)


End file.
